A Different View
by MisleadingLies
Summary: Hermione's family becomes victims of a deadly crime and escapes by the hair on her neck. She then is soon forced to move in with the Weasley's to get away. But even being there can bring troubles ahead...DMHG!


Title:A Different View

Summary:Hermione's family becomes victims of a deadly crime. Hermione escapes by the hair on her neck and is soon forced to move in with the Weasley's to get away. As things begin to change Hermione finds herself running away from her only safety. DMHG.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Hermione's POV

I didn't even realize what had happened when it did. It was so fast. I couldn't keep up with what was going on. I didn't understand for one. Never in any of my thoughts did I ever think of such a thing to occur. I had always believed that things like this didn't happen. But I shouldn't be so surprised. The same thing had happened to many others in this area, this area in which I lived. Though no one seemed to care what was in the newspaper or on the tv. They ignored it and went on with their lives just as expected.

My neighbors sent things to cheer me up along with words that were supposed to make me feel better. It didn't seem to help. Nothing seemed to help. My father was dead; my mother luckily didn't receive the same fate although it seemed no better to me. My mother was in a coma as the doctors put it. I didn't bother asking questions that I didn't want to know the answer. I didn't want to know that there was the possibility that she may never wake up.

Ron and Harry sent many letters. Not once asking what had happened that night thankfully. It was not something I wished to talk about right now. They sent words of encouragement and that things would get better. Were things getting better yet? Everything was the same. Waiting for that call with an unfamiliar voice on the end telling me that my mother has wakened. And I waited for that call every chance I got. I ended up attending my father's funeral without my mother. Harry and Ron said they wouldn't be able to make it. I had invited them to stay with my aunt and me while all of this was going on.

My aunt was the first person to arrive at my door after the police had come to investigate. Each room had become something to be left untouched. I spent much of my time outside staring into the clouds and later on into the night sky. I sat next to my aunt as we both decided our next move. Neither of us could decide what to do. We ended up sitting there for hours just staring into space wondering where we had gone wrong.

My parents were people who didn't lock the door every time they got the chance. I guess that made our house more of a target to those who thought leaving a door open was a weakness; a way to get in faster. But never was the door left unlocked at night. No one ever left his or her door unlocked at night. It just wasn't a good idea. My door was open that night. I became the target along with the rest of my family. I couldn't figure out why it was open that night though. I guess I never will. My father might have just forgotten. My mother could have done the same. I could have locked that door, but you can't change the past. I decided against using my time turner. I believed that might cause more trouble and I also didn't want to relive that moment a second time.

I was the one crept around the house, trying to be left unnoticed. I could hear my father fighting with the intruder. The yelling and screaming attracted my mother to the scene. I stayed hidden. I would have called out to my mother, but I didn't think of it at that moment. I regret not doing so deeply now. Because of this I would find myself crying to sleep every night. Saving my father was a different story. I wouldn't have been able to reach him in time. What would I have done if I had been able to anyway? There's no way I would have been able to at least knock out the person without endangering myself or causing myself to use any form of magic.

I soon decided to move into another room in the house; a room in the house that contained a phone. I grasped the phone tightly in my hands as I tried to dial numbers with my other hand. My adrenaline was causing my heart to beat faster and faster, my hands beginning to shake. I spoke slowly thinking it would help as I spoke in a tone that even someone in the other room would not be able to hear.

I could hear him coming up the stairs then. Placing his foot lightly onto each step trying to make it sound as if nothing was coming. I stood up then walking around the room; looking for somewhere to hide. I was still on the phone trying to give any information that would help. I wouldn't have time to hide.

The tap on my shoulder would have been enough to make my heart stop if I was any older. I turned slowly coming face to face with some old man who looked as if he hadn't had a shower in days. He quickly took the phone from my hands only to slam it into my face with a blow that caused me to black out for a few minutes. I awoke to the sound of sirens. My last hope. The man's face dropped at the moment. He knew whom I had been trying to call. He gave me a swift kick in the stomach as I lay on the floor with a huge bump beginning to form on my head. I blacked out again before the man left.

I was taken outside to be examined by the paramedics. The police told me that the man who came into our house was unable to be found. I could have screamed my lungs out at him, at anyone at the moment. But my anger turned to sadness as I saw the paramedics carry my mother's body away back into the vehicle. My father's was soon taken away too. The man that had spoken to me before told me the news of my father's death. I wished I hadn't survived then.

Ron sent me a new letter the other day requesting me to come live with him for the rest of the summer. My aunt told me to go ahead she knew I would have to leave for school later on anyway. She also thought it would be best for me to get away from the house. To not think about things that had happened in that house. I agreed with her and decided to leave for Ron's tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley was coming along with the other boys and Harry to come to get me. They didn't want me to be alone. I was happy for that, but I knew that Ron and the rest of his family would look at me differently, as if to figure out my every thought and emotion. I hoped that everything would be better there. At least I would be away from here.


End file.
